Musical Experiences
by DisneyOTPFanatic
Summary: An ongoing story, but each chapter will be somewhat influenced by a song. It's a little story about what I think may have led to Delbert and Amelia becoming a couple. Hopefully it makes you laugh, cry, scream with joy, or just fangirl like a weirdo like I do when I watch Treasure Planet lol. I'm hoping this one easily outdoes my previous fics quality-wise. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Pull

_**A/N: Hey guys! So, I was sitting here, about to write another chapter for Love Songs, and I realized that LS is getting kind of repetitive and annoying. So… I decided to redo it! I'm not sure if I'm going to completely delete LS or not. I guess it depends on the kind of response this story gets. This story is gonna to flow as a continuous story, but each chapter's inspiration will be slightly influenced by music. So, as I'm writing each chapter, I'll be listening to one song on repeat, but none of the lyrics will really matter. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **Written while listening to: Sigma's**_ " _ **Nobody to Love (Deputy Remix)"**_

The Treasure Planet trip had been over for a week or so now, and with the events that transpired during said trip, it was normal that James Hawkins had chosen to avoid Crescentia Spaceport for the time being. But, surprisingly, Doctor Delbert Doppler found himself at the Spaceport more often than ever. He told himself it was because he liked the atmosphere, and that was part of it...But there was another reason he continued to visit. Problem was, he wasn't really sure what that reason was.

Something drew him there. Something compelled him to get out of bed, get dressed, eat breakfast, and catch the first transport to Crescentia Spaceport. Some kind of pull, like something was tugging at his very core, beckoning him.

Today was no different. He slid groggily out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, said his 'good morning's, and stumbled out the front door with a slice of toast. It was overcast outside, making Delbert realize that he would much rather be in bed with a good book than on this transport for no real reason. He groaned when it started to sprinkle, but continued to wander the Spaceport as usual.

After an hour or so of aimless wandering, Delbert walked into a small bakery. There weren't many customers, so Delbert decided it was a nice spot to hide from the drizzle outside. Sitting at the little counter, and realized that it was actually a cafe'. The main color scheme was brown and tan, and there weren't more than 3 or 4 tables in the place. There were 6 stools at the counter, counting the one he was currently sitting in. The cash register was off 3 or 4 chairs to his left, and to his right there was a bathroom and a door to the kitchen.

"What can I get for you?" the muscular repitilian man behind the counter asked, his hands wet from dishes.

"Black, please. A shot of espresso would be nice too." he said lazily.

"Coming right up, sir." the man responded, wiping his hands on his apron.

Sighing, Delbert decided that it was too early, too dark, too rainy… Whatever that painful tug wanted him to see, could wait until tomorrow.

"Here you go. Enjoy." the man said, sliding the hot coffee to Delbert.

"Thanks."

"So...I've seen you around a lot lately. Always seem to be looking for something."

"O-Oh. Um...I suppose I am." Delbert responded, sipping his coffee awkwardly. He didn't think anyone paid attention to him.

"Well, I've been here for years, maybe I can help? What are you looking for?" the man said, setting out some new pastries in the dessert display.

"Um, yeah perhaps. That's very kind of you, but I...I'm not even really sure what I'm looking for myself." Delbert chuckled, feeling rather sheepish.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't sure…? Then, why come out here every day?"

Delbert took a deep breath. Should he confide in this complete stranger? It couldn't hurt… He sighed and lowered his voice slightly, pushing his coffee to the side.

"There's this pull. Like, a tug. On my heart. It's like something or someone wants me here, but I'm not sure who or what or why…You know that feeling you get when you go away for a while and always feel like you forgot something? That...That's what it feels like...Only worse."

The man leaned forward on his forearms, then tapped Delbert's forehead.

"Think about it. Is there anyone you know who might be here at the Spaceport that often? Someone who just might be looking for you?"

Delbert thought for a moment, dropping his eyes to his wrists. Suddenly, a flashback. Green eyes, scarlet hair, dazzling smile…

"Amelia." he gasped, looking back up at the man.

"There you go."

"But...She...We...I didn't think she…" Delbert stammered, staring at his hands and the counter in disbelief.

Looking back up, he noticed the man was giving him a strange look. He said nothing, just refilled Delbert's coffee.

"But...I...She...Why would she want me here? She...She doesn't like me like that. She shouldn't. She has n-no reason to."

"Why not? You seem like a decent guy. Kind of clumsy, but decent."

Delbert chuckled weakly, watching the man slide a cinnamon roll to a woman at the other end of the counter.

"Well, we're so different. I mean, she's Captain Amelia for pete's sake!" he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Wait, Captain Amelia? Hold on. Hey, Katie!"

Delbert jumped a little when the man shouted into the kitchen, and was surprised to see a human woman come out of the kitchen, flour drenching her hair.

"What do ya want, Angus?"

"Wasn't Captain Amelia Smollet in here yesterday?"

"Uh, duhhhhh. How could I forget something like that?" turning her cold blue eyes to Delbert, she sighed. "Every man in here turned into a slobbering pig. Cat-calls and whistles like you wouldn't believe. No wonder she left as soon as she got her scone."

"She was here?" Delbert's heart jumped. He knew the Captain didn't like going out in public places much, so why would she willingly come here?

"Yup. Why? You wanna find her so you can ogle her too?" Katie hissed, the tips of her ears burning.

"N-No! I...I just need to talk to her." Delbert stammered, sliding off of his stool slightly.

"Oh. Well, in that case. Her ship is in Repair Dock 16. Heard it got pretty banged up from that trip to Treasure Planet. Did you hear about that?"

"Heh. Of course. Very big news. Exciting." Delbert smiled, then shook Katie and Angus' hands. "Thank you for the help."

"Good luck, mate." Katie chuckled, walking back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, good luck. Oh, and the coffee's on the house." Angus smiled, taking Delbert's cup.

Delbert smiled and thanked Angus again, before ducking back out into the rain.

 _ **A/N: Very short intro chapter, but hopefully chapters after this will be longer! Lol, Angus and Katie are based off of two of my very good friends from high school. I'm not sure if they'll reappear later on, but it was nice to make up some characters lol Maybe Katie and Jim will meet at some point. I dunno. Anyway, review please! I always appreciate new ideas and such, so if you want something to happen, let me know and I'll include it!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Time

_**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this! :)**_

 _ **Written while listening to: Take Your Time by Sam Hunt**_

Delbert didn't realize how far away the repair docks were. They were nowhere near the central area of Crescentia, but rather off in a more secluded area near the Royal Navy Academy dorms. Walking all the way there made his feet ache, but the pull he felt in his heart had lessened considerably, and that was more than enough reason for him to continue on.

The Legacy was indeed in bad shape. It looked as if someone had taken a plasma cannon and just shot willy-nilly at the Legacy's hull. Delbert felt incredibly guilty, seeing as it was his voyage that had caused this magnificent ship to become this way. The rain, that had picked up considerably, made it look as if the Legacy were crying. Shaking away these thoughts, Delbert walked to the gangplank. It was sinjed, with dirty boot prints up and down the length of it. Noticing the abandoned construction equipment and hardhats, Delbert realized that the workmen had probably just left due to the rain.

Now that he was thinking about it, why would Amelia be onboard while people were working on her ship? Especially in this rain? Why had he come here anyway? What was he going to say? He turned, prepared to walk all the way back, then bit his lip.

"No. I came here to see her, and see her I will."

He walked up the gangplank slowly, his arms out just in case he slipped. Walking onto the deck, he was surprised to see that most of it had been repaired. There were still a few burn marks and some cracked wood, but other than that…

The stairs to her stateroom were still undamaged, but walking up them made his heart pound. Every step took him closer and closer to seeing her, and to say he wasn't nervous and shakey would be lying. Again, he thought about what if she wasn't there. Then what? Leave and come back tomorrow?

Her door had been blown off during the mutiny, and now there was just a very standard, rickety door in place to keep the rain out and offer some privacy. Delbert was almost afraid to knock, for fear of the door falling off the hinges. But he couldn't just walk in. So, he knocked. It seemed so loud and abrasive to him. Like if she didn't open the door, he'd knock it down, and that wasn't what he was trying to do. After a moment or two of silence, Delbert sighed and glanced up at the sky, which only pelted him with more and more rain.

"Suppose I'll come back tomorrow…" he mumbled, trying to shake some of the freezing rain from his hair.

Just as he was about to leave, the hinges of the door squeaked, and there she was.

"Doctor?"

"U-Um...H-Hello, Captain." Delbert forced a smile, trying not to shiver. He hadn't realized how long he'd been out in the rain, and it was starting to get to him.

She was wearing her usual attire, including her hat. In the back of his mind, he wondered why she would be wearing her complete uniform when no one was around but her.

"How...Why…?" she tried to figure out why he was here, but he offered no response, except a sneeze. It was then that Amelia realized that he was absolutely soaking wet, and the rain wasn't letting up. "Come inside."

He was a little surprised, but stepped into her stateroom. He visibly relaxed when the door closed behind him and the warm air enveloped him.

"You must be half-frozen, Doctor. Why on Montressor would you be out in this weather?" she said, gesturing to the chair across from her desk, tending to the fire in the corner.

Delbert sat, marveling at the fact that her stateroom was completely repaired, with a fireplace now. There were no windows anymore, probably due to the fact that they had been blown out by the exploding star. The windows had been replaced with another wall, keeping the room cozy and warm.

"O-Oh I...I was...Just in the neighborhood…" he answered weakly, taking the towel she offered and drying his head.

"...I find that hard to believe Doctor. I don't appreciate being lied to."

Delbert chewed his lip nervously as he watched her sit across from him, a steaming cup of tea off to her right. What should he say? He couldn't just tell her that he'd been coming to see her. She might think he was insane, and force him to leave.

"I um...I apologize for l-lying…"

"Apology accepted. Now, the truth. What are you doing out here?"

"Uh...I...I wanted to...a-ask you about um…"

His heart pounded as he sputtered and squirmed. What could he say? Glancing over at the fireplace, he found his solution.

"The war! I wanted to ask you about the um...The Interstellar war. You m-mentioned it during t-tea once."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. She knew that wasn't what he'd come to talk about. She wasn't stupid. She could tell he'd come for some other reason, but decided not to press the issue. He'd eventually blurt it out.

"Oh, well. My father was a captain in the war, so I only know what I heard from him… But, from what he told me…"

Delbert smiled and nodded, only half-listening as she continued. He was trying his hardest not to sigh with relief, and instead plastered a small smile on his face and didn't move. How on Montressor had he gotten away with that? True, he did have a little interest in the war and such, but not enough to walk all the way to the darkest corner of the Spaceport, in the rain, to have a conversation with her about it.

But the tug was gone. The irritating pull that had drawn him here had finally faded, which made sense. He watched her talk, making a mental note that she did indeed talk with her hands. They fluttered around vaguely, and Delbert imagined trails of light following her fingertips, painting the most intricate and delicate image in his mind.

"That's about all I know, I'm afraid." she finished, returning her gaze back to the man before her.

"H-Huh? Oh, interesting. Very e-exciting."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, gently drumming her desk top with her fingers.

"Also very tragic as well, Doctor."

"Ah, y-yes. That as well."

An uneasy silence followed. Well, it was uneasy for Delbert. Amelia just watched him squirm in his chair, not meeting her eyes. After a few minutes, Amelia glanced at her clock and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, Doctor. Was that all?"

Delbert looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Er...Um...W-Well…"

"Because if so, I've got business to attend to, and will have to ask you to return at a later date."

He watched her stand up, and stood slowly with her.

"U-Um...Of c-course, Captain."

He headed for the door after saying his goodbyes, but stopped short when she spoke.

"I told you I don't appreciate being lied to."

He cursed himself inwardly, glad his back was to her. He bit his lip and forced his voice to remain calm.

"U-Um...I...Yes you d-did t-tell me that…" he croaked, wincing when his voice cracked.

"Then why did you lie to me about your reason for coming?" her voice was closer now.

Delbert slowly turned around, blushing. Amelia stood a few feet away, her eyebrow raised, her hands behind her back.

"W-Well I...Err…"

"You are a terrible liar, and I've told you that, so why would you attempt to fool me? Nothing is more despicable than a man who will lie."

"I w-wasn't trying t-to...Um…"

Amelia took a few steps closer, then poked him in his chest, hard enough to drive her point home.

"So, tell me the truth, Doctor. Why did you venture out into the pouring rain, to the farthest reaches of the Spaceport, on such an inopportune day?"

Delbert squirmed, his forehead slick with sweat. His pulse was racing, his hands were clammy, and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. Even worse, the tug was back, and it was yanking him straight towards the irritated Felid in front of him.

"Gah…" Was all he could manage.

Amelia rolled her eyes, the tips of her ears burning.

"Alright, Doctor. Not willing to tell me the truth, I see. You can leave."

Delbert didn't move, his heart dropping into his shoes. No, no, no! This wasn't how he wanted this to go!

"Did you not hear me?"

"N-No I…" Delbert swallowed, more confused and conflicted than he had ever been. "I heard you, Captain. I-"

Amelia glared at him, urging him towards the door.

"Then please leave."

Before Delbert could do or say anything, Amelia had pushed him back out into the rain, her eyes flaming. Freezing raindrops stung his skin, and he shivered. Turning back to Amelia, he stuttered and squirmed, trying to get an explanation out. Anything to get her to stop and let him speak!

"Captain, wait! I-"

"Good day, Doctor."

Delbert winced as the door slammed in his face. He sighed and rested his forehead on the cold, wet door, sudden tears mingling with the rain on his face.

"I just wanted to see you…" he whimpered, hugging himself. "I had to see you again…"

Why had he come all the way out here? Why had he thought she ever liked him like that? Why had he ever thought that he had a chance with her? Why was the door moving?

Delbert looked up, his surprise evident when Amelia was still standing there.

"What was that, Doctor? Something about...Needing to see me?" she asked, her eyes soft. In fact, she looked more nervous and unsure than anything.

The little awning over her door kept her pretty dry, while Delbert stood in the freezing waterfall of rain.

"O-Oh um...W-Well...I…" Delbert chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wanted to...S-See you again."

Amelia was silent, her cheeks burning.

"That...T-That was why I… Came here." he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. He shoved some of his wet hair from his face, knowing he'd be pretty itchy later.

There was a long silence, and Delbert was finally ready to call it quits. And of course, Amelia surprised him.

"...It's still raining." she mused.

Delbert looked up, then immediately regretted it when the downpour almost drowned him. He coughed and sputtered, causing Amelia to chuckle.

"Ah...That it is."

"And you're out there in it."

Delbert nodded, wondering what her point was. He took off his glasses, trying to shake the water from them.

"Yes, yes I am."

Amelia tilted her head slightly.

"And you finally admitted that you came all the way out here to see me."

Delbert blushed, but nodded and put his glasses back on his face.

"T-That I did."

Amelia laughed, decided she had messed with him enough.

"Come back in, Doctor, before you catch a cold."

Delbert froze. Had she just invited him back in?

"Huh?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, opening the door wider.

"You really must pay more attention." she sighed.

"I d-do pay attention. I'm just...waterlogged."

Amelia laughed at that, grabbing his wrist and guiding him back into her stateroom. Just as the door clicked shut behind them, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. The rain picked up even more, and Amelia winced, tossing Delbert a towel.

"Looks like your visit will be quite a bit longer than expected, Doctor. That rain isn't slowing down anytime soon."

Delbert rubbed his hair with the towel, smiling.

"It's f-fine by me… If you don't m-mind me taking your time, Captain." he chuckled softly.

"I don't think I have much of a choice, now do I Doctor?" she smirked, poking him fondly.

Both laughed, the formalities of 'Captain' and 'Doctor' melting away, leaving only two good friends who had missed each other dearly.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys :-) Been busy with college and work and Youth Corps and church and volunteering and...Geez. Yeah, anyway. I hope you guys like this so far! Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
